


60 Going on 13

by jasontidds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Art, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/pseuds/jasontidds
Summary: Slade Wilson turned into a 13 years old except one part of his body....
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	60 Going on 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Coming out never in cinema near you](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767272021566423051/794531064550129684/poster.jpeg)


End file.
